Klopsik Galanodel
Klopsik Galanodel, known to his associates as simply Klopsik, is an Elven Cleric and adventurer from Ashataesi. Biography Early life Born in Ashataesi, an isolated village in the Woods of Jialnor, Klopsik discovered his passion for healing and studying arcane scripture at an early age. However, after losing both of his parents in an unfortunate accident, he temporarily lost interest in his studies and sought alternative ways to deal with his sorrow. His pursuit guided him to the Eyes of Righteousness, an obscure underground group of outcasts that followed the teachings of Helm, the God of Protection. Intrigued and captivated by their wisdom, Klopsik chose to familiarize himself with their beliefs and even offered to volunteer for their cause. Although he never formally became a member of the group, he approached his small number of duties with vast dedication, which eventually prompted him to become a Cleric and protector of Olythelm, a local shrine dedicated to the deity. Seclusion and Conflict Klopsik spent the following years seeking serenity and protecting the shrine, while also resuming his studies with the hope of mastering the arts of healing. As time went on, he gradually isolated himself from the other locals, viewing them as a distraction from his studies. The decision did not go unnoticed by the many Elves that relied on his healing powers; it was especially denounced by Erlathan Danala, an outspoken opponent of Sorcery and influential figure in the community. Erlathan fought frantically to persuade the other village elders to banish Klopsik from Ashataesi, even going as far as fabricating lies to tarnish Klopsik's reputation. After months of agitation, Erlathan's efforts were ultimately halted by Reylynn Melinodel, the secret leader of the Eyes of Righteousness, who voted against Klopsik's banishment in a final deciding vote. Reylynn defended her stance by claiming that "he Klopsik is howbeit essential to the prosperity of our village." Nevertheless, the conflict and tension further escalated Klopsik's path to isolation, as he no longer dared to wander beyond his beloved shrine. Adventure The visit After decades of living in constant fear and remoteness, Klopsik received an unfamiliar visitor. The stranger revealed himself to be Joltan, an elderly Wizard from faraway lands. Joltan provided Klopsik with some friendly advice and a unique tome about healing. In return, he merely asked Klopsik to return the favour when he deemed the time to do so was right. The revelation In disbelief of the odd encounter, Klopsik reached the conclusion that the entire event must have been a spiritual sign from Helm. Once he received a cryptic letter that instructed him to travel to a tavern in Umberwreck, he hastily packed his belongings and ventured out on an uncertain adventure. Personality and traits As a a result of his rather unconventional and isolated upbringing, Klopsik prefers to take his time when making decisions and enjoys spending time alone. He is considered to be wise and intelligent, but has very little experience in actual combat. Appearance One of the tallest elves in his village, Klopsik is easily distinguishable by his height and steel-reinforced apple green robes. He is equipped with the Rod of Waterbreathing and is often seen wearing a brown leather glove engraved with the Eye of Helm.